Príncipes y princesas
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: ¿Kashima quiere dejar el club de teatro y acaba discutiendo con Hori como acabara todo?


Gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun no me pertenece es obra de Izumi Tsubaki, yo solo me aburro en clase de matemáticas y escribo las locas historias que se me pasan por la cabeza. Bueno eso es todo ahora a leer~~ espero que os guste y si queréis sois libres de dejar un review.

 **Príncipes y princesas**

Hori siempre pensó que ella siempre estaría a su lado sin importar que pasara por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando un Kouhai cuyo nombre desconocía le entrego una carta de renuncia con el nombre de Kashima en ella.

\- Kashima-sempai me pidió que le entregara esto - dijo el chico que a pesar de estar en el club de teatro nunca había visto antes

Hori se enfado y sintió ganas de asesinar a Kashima.

\- ¿Se puede saber que le pasa a esa idiota? ¿Porque quiere dejar el club de teatro? ¿Y por que no se lo dice en persona? Cuando la encontrara la llevaría de vuelta al club de teatro - pensó Hori

El empezó a buscarla por los pasillos hasta que la encontró en su aula hablando con Chiyo-chan.

\- KASHIMA! ¿Se puede saber que haces aqui? Ven conmigo ahora mismo - grito el muy enfadado

\- No quiero! - se negó ella

\- ¿Eh? - se sorprendió el castaño

\- Estoy harta de todo, tu solo me utilizas para el teatro, me golpeas y me tratas mal así que ya no pienso volver - dijo Kashima visiblemente enfadada

\- ¿Que yo te trato mal? Tu eres quien me odia y se burla de mi, me preguntaste hasta que calzoncillos usaba! ¿Tu crees que eso es normal? Te burlas siempre de mi queriendo vestirme de chica y llevandote mi uniforme para que me tenga que poner una falda - Hori estaba harto

\- Chiyo-chan también te pregunto por los calzoncillos y le sonreíste y si yo te pregunto me golpeas, lo mismo va para cuando intento ayudar con algo, da igual lo que haga me acabas golpeando - respondió Kashima

\- Es que eres una inútil siempre destrozas todo lo que tocas - dijo Hori sin pensar

\- No te preocupes que esta inútil no volverá a molestarte nunca mas porque ni siquiera te volveré a hablar - dijo Kashima enfadada - Vámonos Chiyo-chan

Kashima abandono el aula pegando un portazo mientras Chiyo corría tras ella.

\- ¿Pero que demonios acaba de pasar aqui? - dijo suspirando el chico

Hori decidió que lo mejor seria volver a clases así que volvió a su aula. Cuando las clases acabaron y Kashima estaba dispuesta a volver a casa se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su libro de biología en clase cuando discutió con Hori y como tenia deberes debía recogerlo, se despidió de sus seguidoras/acosadoras que insistían en dejarle su libro, pero ella no tenia ganas de aguantarlas ese día así que amablemente les dijo que se fueran o se les haría tarde. Cuando ella llego al aula, entro por la puerta y esta se cerro tras de si.

\- Como parece que cada vez que te hablo vas a salir huyendo le pedí a Nozaki y Chiyo que cerraran las puertas para que te dignes a hablar conmigo, así que, ¿Que es lo que te pasa? - dijo Hori desde una esquina en la clase

\- Yo... se que me estoy comportando extraño pero yo no puedo seguir aguantando como me tratas - dijo Kashima todavía sorprendida por verlo ahí

\- Pero a ti nunca te molesto como te trate, además los golpes te los ganas por intentar huir de las clases de teatro - dijo Hori sin saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica

\- Todo es por que ella esta enamorada así que es normal que no le guste que tu la trates así - hablo Chiyo tras la puerta

\- CHIYO! ¿Que haces ahí? ¿Porque le dices eso? ¿Se puede saber de que lado estas? - empezó a gritar a la puerta Kashima

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - pregunto Hori

Kashima se empezó a poner extremadamente nerviosa y no atinaba a decir dos palabras juntas por lo que empezó a balbucear

\- Yo..Si..esto...pero... - Kashima creía que moriría de la vergüenza

\- Yo no lo sabia perdona, si hubiera sabido que te gustaba alguien nunca te hubiera tratado así y menos si el chico que te gusta esta cerca - dijo Hori con dolor en el pecho

\- ¿Ella estaba enamorada? Pero, ¿Desde cuando? ¿Como es que no lo noté? - pensó Hori

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Kashima sorprendida

\- ¿Es de tu clase o del club de teatro? - comento apenado Hori

\- El es del club de teatro, es mi sempai, es un verdadero idiota, es mas bajo que yo, siempre me grita y me lanza objetos - se sincero ella

\- Se oye como una mala persona - dijo Hori gruñendo - No deberías juntarte con gente así -

\- Sera imbécil - pensaron Chiyo y Nozaki que seguían detrás de la puerta espiando

\- Pero lo amo de verdad - admitió Kashima - Y como se que es un amor unilateral decidí abandonar el club de teatro así podre distanciarme de el -

\- Si es un amor unilateral y te trata de esa forma deberías olvidarte de el y buscarte un nuevo amor, quien sabe lo que tienes delante y no eres capaz de ver - dijo Hori completamente serio mirando a Kashima fijamente

Ella lo miro tristemente - el problema es que yo solo miro lo que tengo delante y por eso mismo solo tengo ojos para ti -

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres decir? - Hori creyó haber escuchado mal

\- ¿Quien es el idiota ahora? Digo que de la persona que estoy enamorada eres tu - dijo nerviosamente Kashima

\- Como e podido estar tan ciego, sempai, club de teatro, todo el tiempo fui yo - pensó Hori

El empezó a reír cosa que Kashima tomo a mal.

\- ¿De que te ries?! - pregunto Kashima enfadada

\- No puedo creer que estuviera celoso de mi mismo - dijo sonriendo Hori

\- ¿Eh? - Kashima era ahora la que no comprendía nada

\- Quiero decir que yo también estoy enamorado de ti - explico el castaño con una sonrisa

\- ¿Enserio?! - dijo Kashima sorprendida

\- ¿Acaso te resulta tan difícil creerlo? - dijo Hori

\- Bueno es solo que... no es que te comportaras diferente conmigo en comparación a con el resto - dijo tímidamente Kashima

\- Tampoco es como si pudiera puesto que siempre estas rodeada de tu ejercito de chicas, no es como si así pudiera acercarme a ti - se quejo el mayor

\- Lo siento - respondió Kashima

\- Esta bien ahora no me importa, esta anocheciendo, ¿Porque no te acompaño a casa? - se ofreció Hori - despues de todo eres una chica y no seria muy amable de mi parte dejarte ir sola de noche -

\- Gracias - dijo ella feliz

Cuando salieron del salón no había ni rastro de Nozaki ni Chiyo, seguro que abandonaron el sitio para dejarles algo de intimidad. En el camino a la casa de Kashima no intercambiaron ninguna palabra entre ellos, pero a mitad de camino la chica se armo de valor y tomo la mano del mayor, este apretó su mano dulcemente y solo la soltó cuando llegaron frente al edificio de ella.

\- Bueno... buenas noches - dijo Hori dándose la vuelta

\- Espera - dijo Kasima tomándole del brazo

\- Pasa al- empezó a decir Hori pero fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica

Ella lo estaba besando, no lo podía creer esa chica lo volvía loco, cada día le demostraba mas una parte de ella que nadie mas conocia y eso le hacia inmensamente feliz.

\- Eres adorable - dijo el cuando sus labios se separaron

La peliazul se sonrojo y el rió en respuesta, el nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella lo hacia reír, es como si tuviera un don para ello.

\- B-Buenas noches - dijo ella adentrándose en el edificio no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo al chico

Cuando Hori llego a su casa había anochecido pero pensó que seria capaz de acompañarla a su casa todos los días solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien y no le importaría en lo absoluto. Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño pensando que si dormían al despertar todo habría sido un sueño.

Cuando Hori llego el día siguiente a la escuela se sorprendió por toda la gente que estaba hablando sobre algo que había pasado esa mañana pero el no se pudo enterar de que, mas cuando se dirigió rumbo a su aula vio a un grupo de chicas llorando desconsoladas en los pasillos, al pasar a su lado pudo escuchar claramente:

\- No me lo puedo creer que cruel, nunca pensé que Kashima dijera algo así - comento la chica que estaba llorando

\- ¿Que es lo que a hecho Kashima? - pregunto Hori a la chica

\- Ella dijo que encontró una persona de la que esta enamorada y no le parece seguir comportándose con nosotras como un príncipe - respondió la otra chica

\- No es justo el es nuestro príncipe y...- empezó a quejarse la tercera chica

\- Kashima es una mujer y os guste o no tiene todo el derecho a enamorarse y querer dejar de ligar y comportarse como un casanova con vosotras - dijo Hori realmente enfadado

La chica iba a responderle pero en ese instante apareció Kashima por los pasillos.

\- ¿Hori-sempai que haces aquí me estabas buscando? - pregunto felizmente Kashima

\- Y para vuestra información ella es mi novia así que si os metéis con ella cargareis con las consecuencias de mi parte - dijo Hori mientras tomo a Kashima de la mano

Kashima se sonrojo y las chicas se fueron asustadas.

\- ¿Hori-sempai? - pregunto la peliazul pues desde que se fueron las chicas el no hablo ni se movió

\- Despues de clases tenemos practicas en el club de teatro así que mas te vale estar allí, no me gustaría tener que perseguirte y golpearte como antes - dijo el castaño sonriendo

\- Si me das un beso como recompensa estaré cinco minutos antes de tiempo - dijo Kashima alegre

\- Me parece un buen trato y ahora ve a tu aula que van a empezar las clases - dijo Hori despidiéndose de la chica

Despues de eso Kashima dejo de hacer el papel de príncipe para hacer el de princesa y Hori a pesar de su altura consiguió el papel de príncipe, el club de teatro se hizo aun mas famoso de lo que era pues todos querían ver a esos dos en sus obras y Kashima dejo de cambiar el uniforme de Hori por ropa de mujer, en su lugar dejaba un cartón de leche para que creciera, pero Hori aprendió que la chica no cambiaría de parecer da igual lo que le dijera así que la dejaba ser tal y como era pues así la amaba.

FIN


End file.
